The social security system plays a major role in maintaining the psychological wellbeing of many millions of Americans. Aspects of this system, however, are coming under stress. Comgressmen on both sides of the aisle as well as certain economists have suggested the need for reform, especially ways of overcoming the regressiveness of the payroll tax--which puts a larger burden on lower class workers--as the means for financing the system. There is strong resistance among certain public officials and interest groups to any tampering with the present system, based on the conviction that changes would threaten public acceptability of the system. This is a proposal to inquire into the views of social security held by policymakers and advisors; into their projections of the public's view of the system; and into the views actually held by limited segments of the urban public so as to show the actual basis for public acceptance of social security. Positive results from the present study would argue for a national study of the entire American public, including a rural-urban comparison. The study will begin with a review of the social literature. Depth interviews will then be undertaken with selected policymakers and experts. Other interviews will be carried out with leaders of special interest groups and individuals in certain walks of life. From this material a questionnaire will be devised which can quantitatively measure orientations toward the social security system. Home interviews, using this questionnaire, will be carried out with a stratified sample of heads of household in two cities. A self-administering form of the same questionnaire will be mailed to members of important interest groups around the country. Comparisons will be made of orientations held by different segments of the public, interest groups, and policymakers. Results will be of interest to policymakers who have responsibility for guiding the social security system.